


public display of affection

by emef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd settle for an unnecessary glance in his direction, at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	public display of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago.

Kirk spends days, weeks, months fantasizing that Spock will display affection - in public. Sometimes he wakes, disoriented, from fevered dreams in which he catches Spock staring longingly at him in meetings, in which he's standing next to Spock in the turbolift and suddenly feels his pinky finger deliberately brushing against his own. In which - oh god - Spock leans over on the bridge and whispers in his ear. And in his dream, he can smell Spock's vulcan-ey laundry scent, and sees… he sees Spock's dilated pupils, and he can hear his breathing, and…

Kirk pants and stares up at the ceiling and fleetingly considers scheduling a visit with the ship's counselor, but he always ends up going drifting back to sleep. But then morning comes, and he unwittingly remembers watching Spock and Uhura… nuzzle at each other, or whatever they were doing, in the transporter room, and he's so dizzyingly, chokingly jealous that spends a full minute in the mess hall, mutely staring at his breakfast instead of eating it. God. He would even.. He'd settle for an unnecessary glance in his direction, at this point.

Which is of course _precisely_ the moment Spock chooses to sit across from him in the mess hall.

Jim _considers_ telling Spock what he was just thinking about.

They talk about last month's intergalactic chess competition.


End file.
